Fear
by cookiiiecrumble
Summary: A great number of suicides have been reported in west London. They all seem to occur after seeing the new sleep specialist who has just arrived from Germany. Sebastian suspects a demon is at work, and as the queen's watchdog, it is Ciel's job to investigate. At the same time, the earl has to battle with his feelings for Sebastian. How will it all end? SebaCiel. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

So, I saw a post on tumblr about how Sebastian could be the demon 'Raum', and when I saw the picture and read more about it, it made me believe it too (although this story will seem pretty stupid if he turns out to be something completely different! I really liked the idea of Ciel seeing Sebastian in his demon form though, so…).

Anyway, I hope you like this one! Please review and tell me what you think as it really helps me out. Don't forget to check out my other stories, too, while you're waiting for updates x3

* * *

><p><em>'Raum, Reym or Raim is a great earle, he is seene as a crowe, but when he putteth on humane shape, at the commandement of the exorcist, he stealeth woonderfullie out of the king's house, and carrieth it whether he is assigned.'<em>

* * *

><p>The first dream.<p>

_Locked away in tiny cage where evil on-lookers laughed and sneered, Ciel was screaming. His voice was hoarse and dry, every shout was agony, but that didn't stop him. He had to keep screaming, he had to keep shouting, for someone out there had to be listening. Banging his head and fists against the metal bars, Ciel continued to call out._

_'Someone, please, get me out of here! Help me! Help me! HELP ME!'_

_Ciel wretched. Sick dripped down the sides of his mouth and splattered onto the metal floor beneath him. 'Help me…help me….' He panted, 'help me…'_

_The boy of noble heritage had been kidnapped, branded and tortured by his new 'owners' that the slave traders had sold him too. For a whole month, he had been trapped in this strange place. Although Ciel did not know exactly where he was being kept, he managed to work out a few things from his surroundings. Like a stadium, rows and rows of chairs circled the area, all focused towards the large stage below. In the centre was a large sacrificial stand, still stained with deep crimson blood. A small boy was chained across the stand, screaming and crying, just like the Earl and all the other children that were chained to their cages. How many children? There were too many to count._

_Ciel could not make out any specific features in the gloomy light, but a large bearded man stood at the base of the table, a sharp dagger in his right hand and a crooked smile on his face. Gathered around the stand were a small group of heavily dressed men and woman, watching as the man in the cloak took his next victim. The young boy, no older then the Earl himself, let out an ear-piercing scream as a sharp dagger plunged into his heart, splattering blood over the floor, table, and even the guests that hovered around him. As the dead body was dragged away by the bearded man, the guests turned their attention to Ciel. He was next._

_ They watched him struggle in his cage with great anticipation, leaning over the cage and prodding at the bars. He heard their malicious whispers, 'The boy is worth a fortune! What a great sacrifice he will be!', 'What a splendid evening indeed.', 'Yes, a real treat. How often do we get hold of child with such nobility? Remarkable!' _

_They continued to torment the Earl like savage animals, poking and prodding and shouting so that they could watch him squirm and cry. Ciel kept asking them to stop, to leave him alone, but they didn't listen. To them, something remarkable was about to happen. Any minute now, Ciel was to be stabbed and sacrificed, his rich blood a gift to the gods. The shadowed faces around him laughed with delight as the boy rattled the bars and plead for their help. _

_That's when the darkness called to him. Not death, oh no, something much more terrifying._

_Suddenly, all the faces blurred around him, and Ciel was alone in the shadows. Just then, a deep, intimidating voice came from the darkness that engulfed him. 'I heard you calling out to me, human.' _

_The realisation of what was happening hit Ciel like a brick. He had lost his faith in God; and his hatred, desperation and wishes of revenge had therefor summoned a demon of hell. The voice came again. 'I am at your service. If you make a contract with me, I will grant all your wishes and desires. I can take you away from here. Or you can send me away. What will it be?'_

_A contract with a demon? There was no way he could trust something like that. It didn't matter, though. Demon or not, that voice was a way out. _

_'Demon!' He cried into the dark, 'I'll make a contract with you! I want power to take revenge on those who did this to me. I want them ALL to pay for what they have done!''_

_The darkness seemed to vibrate around him. 'Well then, I shall put the seal on this eye of yours.' A hand suddenly reached out from the black swarming shadows and grabbed the boy's face with a brutal force. Fire burned its way through the boy's eye, making him scream out in pain. The demon laughed, and then the boy was falling._

The second dream

_Flames danced around Ciel, attacking him from all directions. The heat scorched his skin causing it to blister and peel, but he couldn't escape it; the fire was everywhere. He could see huge, black crows swarming above him, their swift movements making it impossible to tell which way they would go next. They dived for the boy, cutting his arms and legs with their razor-sharp beaks. Ciel covered his eyes, not wanting to see or feel anything anymore. He began to cry. He was scared. He was in hell._

_Emerging for the ferocious crimson flames came dark, twisted figures. They came in different shapes and sizes: Some had claws, some had a thousand bladed teeth, others were covered in scaly skin, and there were those who had large red eyes that bore into the face of those that looked upon them. But all of them were demons of hell. They were crawling, floating, sliding towards Ciel; the weeping child crouched on the floor. One demon in particular caught Ciel's eye. Placed on the body of a decayed looking man was the head of a crow, its beak was long and sharp and pointed, its eyes were as black as a starless night sky. The demon had bird-like claws where its hands and feet should be. It was coming closer, moving faster and more swiftly than any of the other demons. When he reached the boy, he towered over him, stretching out those claws towards the boys scratched and burnt face. It's large, hungry eyes gazed over Ciel's entire body. His beak opened, revealing layers of tiny but ever sharp teeth._

_'Your soul is mine.'_

* * *

><p>'My lord?' a gentle voice asked, 'my lord, please wake up. You're having a nightmare.'<p>

Ciel opened his tearful eyes wide with fear. His entire body was dripping with sweat. He could feel himself physically shaking, his hands were clawing at the sheets beneath him. The boy let out a small, pathetic cry and buried his face into his pillow.

'It's alright, my lord, it's just a nightmare.' The butler soothed, turning Ciel lightly onto his back. He then placed a cool, damp cloth onto the boy's forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that dripped down his face.

'Se…Sebas…Sebastian…' Ciel called weakly, tears running down his already wet cheeks. He reached his shaking hand towards the butler's chest and pulled on his shirt, making sure he was really there beside him. He didn't want this to be another dream.

'Yes, I'm here.' He assured, pulling back the strands of hair that were sticking to Ciel's damp forehead.

After a few minutes of Sebastian's soothing strokes through his ruffled hair, Ciel felt himself relax. The shaking stopped, his breathing became even, his temperature cooled. There was nothing to be scared of anymore. As Sebastian said, it was just a nightmare.

The boy released his clutch on Sebastian's shirt and dropped his arm onto the bed. Pulling himself up, he sat and faced Sebastian, composing himself to his usual state. Not the feeble, shaking child he was just moments ago. He hated feeling weak. The fact that Sebastian had seen him in such a state, too…

The Earl sighed, rubbing his eyes tiresomely. 'It was the same dream again. Why does my past keep haunting me like this, Sebastian? I thought it was all behind me.' He said irritably, shaking his head. 'No… When I finally get my revenge, then it will be but a distant memory. Until then, I have to suffer through it.' The butler merely smiled at him. No doubt he was thinking about that blessed day, too. The demon would finally be able to take his soul after all these years.

'There was another dream too.' He continued, facing away from Sebastian. 'I was in hell, surrounded by fire and demons. One demon in particular caught my attention. He had the body of a human man, but the head of a black crow. And he had these big claws, too. He tried to grab me with them. He told me he was going to take my soul. Stupid, isn't it? No one can have my soul but you.'

The butler's smile instantly turned to a frown. Looking troubled, and with a concerned tone, he said, 'Tell me more about this demon. Did it say anything else to you?'

'Why do you care? It was just a dream. I probably made him up.'

'Yes, perhaps.' Sebastian shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. 'Did it…scare you? The way it looked, was it frightening?'

Ciel shrugged. 'I suppose. But all demons are frightening, aren't they? However, I do not fear you. As long as you are under my control, you cannot hurt me.' In truth, Ciel often forgot that Sebastian was a demon. He was far too caring and courteous, and much too gentle to be such a monster. But that was all an act, of course. Ciel knew that all too well. His butler could be deadly. Sebastian's strength exceeds any mere human, his skills in killing and torture were gruesome and evil, and his sheer power was greater than anything Ciel could imagine. Yes, Sebastian was, indeed, a demon.

But sometimes… Sometimes Ciel wished that Sebastian truly cared for him. Although he could never admit it, he had fallen deeply in love with that wretched demon, Sebastian Michaelis. And he hated himself for it. As if a demon could ever love a human in return.

'Indeed I can't.' The butler replied, getting up to leave. 'Well then. If you are alright now, I will go back downstairs.' Bowing, the butler turned towards the door.

'Wait!' Ciel blurted, embarrassed at the urgency in his voice. Thinking about Sebastian like that had made him desperate for his attention, pathetic as it may seem. 'Stay with me tonight. If I have a nightmare again you need to be here to wake me up.'

'Of course, my lord. I will sit right beside you in this chair.'

'No, Sebastian, can you… can you get into bed with me instead?' _I must sound like such a child, _he thought sharply. Ciel's cheeks flushed, but there was not enough light in the room to make it noticeable.

'My lord, you haven't asked of such a thing in a long time.' He replied with a devilish smirk. 'But, if that is what you want.' Sebastian removed his tail coat and shoes before climbing in beside Ciel, who had opened up the covers and shifted to the other side of the bed to make room. As Sebastian stretched himself across the bed, Ciel tensed up, curling up into a shy ball. His cheeks continued to burn as he felt Sebastian move around under the covers as he tried to find a comfortable position. _This was a foolish idea. Having him this close makes me feel..._

After a few moments of awkward silence and fidgeting, the butler spoke. 'Young master, would you like me to put my arm around you, so you feel safer?' He asked, his voice warm and soothing. 'You used to like that, if I remember correctly.'

'Y-yes. Okay.' Ciel tried to sound casual about it, but his voice broke and gave away his nerves. He regretted his decision immediately.

The Earl felt as though he was being most unreasonable with himself. He knew full well that being this... this intimate, would not help his conflicting emotions. He had been trying for so long to avoid his true feelings, but each second he spent with Sebastian only heightened them more. The only solution would be to spend as little time around the butler as he could, but, deep down, the Earl knew he could not do it. He needed Sebastian, more that the blasted demon realised.

Oblivious to Ciel's desperate thoughts, Sebastian curled his body around the young Earls, placing one arm tightly around his small body. He buried his face into the earl's neck, nuzzling into it possessively. Ciel shivered as he felt his butler's heated breath glaze his skin. _Is that really necessary?!_ _You only said you would put an arm around me! _

'Do you feel better now?' The butler asked softly, curling his fingers around Ciel's'. The Earl let out a quick breath; now his thoughts were really racing. _What are you doing all this for? Even when I was younger you would not do _this _much to comfort me. You must know that I don't need this, so…why? _

Deciding it best not to dote on these thoughts, Ciel tightened his fingers around Sebastian's. It was just for one night, after all, so he may as well just relax and get on with it. It wasn't as though he didn't like it. In fact, he liked it more than he should. Did that make him a bad person? _Of course it does, h_e thought regrettably, _Sebastian is a demon. It's wrong. I know it's wrong. But I can't help but love the way he feels against me. Tonight, I will let myself be bad person. _

_But after this, I have to stop._

Ciel pressed his back deeper into Sebastian's strong, muscular body, making a soft 'mmm' sound. The butler chuckled, fitting his leg between Ciel's, pulling him closer still. 'Sweet dreams, my lord.'

'Sebastian?' Ciel asked quietly, stifling a yawn. 'What do you look like as a demon?'

'Fortunately for you, you will never find out.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Wow I wrote a second chapter within a week. How much free time do I have?! Admittedly not as much as I'm giving myself. I should really be doing more work...

Anyway *cough* Sorry if the first chapter wasn't very good, I hate writing beginnings! They always suck. Hopefully this came out better, although I'm still not completely happy with it. Then again, I never am.

:s

Also, Sebastian may be a little OOC, but it sounded cute in my head so I just went with it.

p.s: I have no idea if that is how you kill a succubus! I did some research but there were so many different ways for different types so I was like yeah fuck it I'll make it up. If you have a more accurate method please let me know haha x)

* * *

><p><em>'He destroieth cities, and hath great despite unto dignities, he knoweth things present, past, and to come, and reconcileth freends and foes, he was of the order of thrones, and governeth thirtie legions.'<em>

* * *

><p>When Ciel finally awoke, he found that he was alone. He assumed that Sebastian had left early to start on the chores. Despite this, the young Earl could not help but feel a little lonely after expecting to wake up beside his butler, still safely tucked away in his arms. Last night, when Sebastian was holding him, Ciel had never felt more content. Everything about it felt right to him. His warmth that radiated off him like an evening sun, his strong, muscular body pressed against his own, his soft and soothing touch that made him feel so safe and secure….<p>

Begrudgingly, the earl had to remind himself that Sebastian did not see it in that way. To him, it was just another order he had to obey. _Why must I have these pathetic feelings?_ He thought bitterly. _ What use are they to me if I can't get what I want? I hate this. I hate him. I hate myself. _Yes, hate was a better emotion to feel. It was one the Earl new well. Love, on the other hand…

Just then, Ciel heard a hard knock on the door. Sebastian walked in gracefully, carrying a silver tray with this morning's breakfast on. He strode over to Ciel, who pulled the covers irritably over his face.

'Good morning, my lord.' The butler said cheerfully, placing the tray on the small table beside the bed. 'I trust you slept well last night?'

'I suppose.' The Earl replied monotonously.

'That's good to hear.' He smiled. 'For breakfast, I have brought you your favourite tea: earl grey. And, as a special treat, I've prepared croissants with melted milk chocolate and raspberries. I thought that since you had such sour dreams last night I would make you something sweet for this morning's breakfast.'

Ciel slowly pulled the sheets away from his face and squinted at Sebastian. 'That's very unlike you. You hate it when I eat sweet things this early.'

'I was trying to be nice.'

The Earl continued to eye Sebastian suspiciously. 'Exactly, and that's very unlike you.'

'Anyway', Sebastian continued, ignoring the Earl's questioning gaze. 'You have a received a letter from her majesty. It seems that she has another job for the queen's watchdog.'

Ciel groaned and hid back under the covers. 'It's too early for crime. I want to sleep more.' He replied stubbornly from beneath the sheets.

'Well, I am afraid that you cannot refuse a letter from the queen. It's time to get up, my lord.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'My lord, get up.'

'I don't want to!'

Sebastian bent over the stropping Earl and, without warning, quickly pulled the sheets off of him with the swift flick of a hand and threw them brutally onto the floor. Ciel jumped with fright and pushed himself to the very top of the bed, covering himself up with his large pillows as if he had been indecently exposed. A teasing grin spread widely across the butler's face. 'Don't make me force you out of bed, young master.'

Ciel pouted. Then, laying back down, the Earl pulled a pillow over his face and turned the other way, putting his back towards Sebastian. The butler chuckled. 'What a stubborn brat you are.'

Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's ankle and held it firmly in place. He then began to softly tickle the Earl's tiny feet. Ciel squirmed angrily beneath him, but Sebastian's tight grip meant that he could not kick out to make him stop. The butler continued to glide his fingers quickly of the Earl's feet whilst Ciel still tried to wiggle and twist away from him.

'Sebastian what the bloody hell are you- HAHA- doing you- HAHA- bastard get off of my - HAHA STOP IT- feet!' Ciel shouted through uncontrollable laughter and heavy tears, still flailing urgently in an attempt to try and escape. _What on earth is he playing at? He has never done this before! _

'As you wish.' Sebastian said innocently, an amused tone to his voice. _I don't like the sound of that, _Ciel thought worriedly._ What is he planning to-?_

Sebastian dragged Ciel off the edge of the bed by his ankle and hung him upside down in mid-air. He laughed at the Earl's panicked face as he dangled in front of him, punching the air as if it would help him in this situation.

'What the _hell _has gotten into you, Sebastian?!' The Earl exclaimed, now aiming his punches at his butler. He missed every time, which only aggravated him more.

Sebastian pulled Ciel up so he that was face to face with the angry child. 'Are you feeling more awake now, young master?' he asked mockingly.

'Well obviously I am awake now, you bloody great fool! Now put me down at once, that's an order!' Ciel shouted back.

'Of course.'

Sebastian chucked Ciel violently onto the bed as if he weighed nothing at all. Ciel landed with a loud _thump, _bouncing back up two more times due to the force of the throw. When he was finally still, he glared maliciously at his giggling butler.

'What do you think you're playing at, Sebastian!' He shouted furiously, throwing a pillow viciously towards him. Obviously, Sebastian saw it coming and quickly dodged it. The pillow hit the wall hard and fell to the floor beside the bed sheets.

'I wasn't getting anywhere with just asking you to get up. I had to be more forceful, young master. Do forgive me, but this letter seems quite important, you need to be more awake.'

'Whatever. Just get me dressed and clean up this mess at once.'

'Yes, my lord.' He bowed. The room was spotless in no time, as if the whole incident had never happened.

Shortly after the mess was cleared, Sebastian fetched Ciel's clothes from the wardrobe and promptly started to dress him. As Ciel stuck his leg out so that Sebastian could pull up his stockings, he asked, 'Why did you do all that?'

'What do you mean, my lord?' He replied, fixing a white stocking around his thigh.

'You do not usually treat me in that manner. It was not professional at all. There was no need for it. Throwing me about like that… what on earth came over you?'

Sebastian looked up at his master, looking rather concerned. 'Forgive me, my lord. I was just trying to have a little fun. I thought you might still be upset about the dream…' He trailed off, pulling up the second stocking. 'It won't happen again.'

'It's not that.' He said coolly. 'It's just very out of character for you. I've noticed that, recently, you've been acting a little more carefree towards me. No one else would ever dare to wake me up like that! Especially just to cheer me up…' Ciel paused, waiting for Sebastian to say something. However, Sebastian said nothing, as if he was ignoring the Earl's comments altogether. The tension between them seemed to swell in the silence. Ciel carried on, trying to get the answers he was looking for. 'It isn't just the breakfast and the rude awakening, either, but other things you've started to do too. More _affectionate _things. Like last night, you didn't _have_ to hug me like- '

'Well, my lord,' Sebastian interrupted quickly, finally acknowledging Ciel's interrogative speech, 'I have been here for a number of years now, and I suppose I have allowed myself to become too casual around you. I apologise for being inappropriate.' Now that Ciel was properly dressed, he stood up, gazing down at the Earl. His face was unreadable, but there was a slight glimmer in his eye. Embarrassment? Regret? Anger_? _

'No,' Ciel said shyly, his cheeks turning a rosy pink, 'I actually prefer it this way. It's just unusual, that's all. But I like it.' He paused. 'I suppose it was quite fun, what you did, it just took me by surprise, that's all. I do not usually care to be handled in such a way….'

Sebastian smiled and placed a hand gently on Ciel's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. 'Very well then. I will meet you downstairs when you have finished breakfast to read the queen's letter.'

'Alright.' He replied as the redness in his cheeks intensified. Ciel would not admit it, but he was relishing in the extra attention his butler had been giving him recently. Even if Sebastian had a peculiar way of showing it, he had indeed become much more affectionate towards the Earl. As to why, though, was a mystery. Had Ciel given some sort of indication that made his butler act like this, or had he simply become bored of his every day routine and thus decided to tease the Earl for his own amusement?

Either way, he could not deny the pleasure he was gaining from it.

The butler bowed graciously and left the room. Ciel listened intently to his footsteps as he walked downstairs and into the office. He was alone once again.

_Stupid Sebastian. Do you even realise what you're doing to me? Every stupid little thing you do to me only enhances my feelings towards you…_

Dismissing these putrid thoughts, Ciel turned to his breakfast that still sat on the table. It was probably stale and cold by now, there was no way he could eat it at this point. _How wasteful,_ he thought, _I really like croissants, too._

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Ciel,<em>

_ I have another job for you._ _There have been_ _reports of multiple suicides in west London. For some reason, they seem to happen directly after visiting a new doctor who has just arrived from Germany. She is a sleep specialist, actually. It appears that she does her work at home; she is a private physician, you see. However, people have been reporting strange noises coming from her home late at night during her sessions, as well as foul smelling smoke. _

_ She is very beautiful, and so she is very popular with male patients. In fact, she only seems to have male patients! I am growing concerned, everyone who has had an appointment with this woman have been found dead the next day. So far, there have been 34 cases. Please investigate, and stop her by any means necessary. _

_ Your Queen, Elizabeth.'_

_'_So this is what the Queen wants.' Ciel stated plainly, sipping at his tea and placing the letter back onto the table.

'It sounds like a succubus.' Sebastian concluded, peering over Ciel's shoulder as he read.

'A what?' Ciel asked, confused.

'A succubus is a female demon that appears in a person's- preferably males'- dream. They take the form of a beautiful woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity within the dream. It could be that this woman is invading these men's dreams and ordering them to kill themselves once they wake up. I am not certain as to why, though.'

'That's disgusting.'

'Indeed. But a sleep therapist would be the perfect disguise for one who invades dreams… Yes, I am quite certain that this is a succubus we are dealing with. I doubt that it will be a difficult task, my lord. They are not the strongest of demons. However, we must ready ourselves. The succubus has possessed a human female, which gives us two options: _I_ can kill the woman directly, destroying both her and the demon, or _you _can kill the demon from within your dream, therefor sparing the womans life.'

'I can not allow an innocent woman to be killed under my name.'

'I thought not. Thus leaves us with the second option.'

'Really.' Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples. After taking a long and exaggerated sip from his tea, he said, 'How, exactly, do you expect me to kill a demon from within a dream? And how would I go about getting this _thing _inside my head in the first place?' Ciel eyed him dangerously, placing his tea cup back onto the saucer.

'Is it not obvious?' He replied with a smirk, 'I believe it's quite fortunate that you have been experiencing more vivid nightmares as of late. Almost coincidental, you could say. What better excuse to see a sleep therapist, my lord? If we made an appointment to visit her, that gives her the perfect opportunity to invade your dreams.'

Ciel jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Sebastian, shoving his hands onto his hips. 'If you think I'm going to let some naked demon-woman inside of my head-!'

'But there are no other options, young master.' Sebastian interrupted, mimicking Ciel's hand-on-hips position. 'If you want to spare the woman's life, you must allow the succubus to invade you. I am a demon, so I do not dream, therefor it would be pointless for her to try and invade me. Our best bet is to tell her about your nightmares, let her enter your dream, and kill her there.'

'But how the bloody hell do you expect me to do that, you bastard?!' Ciel screeched. He despised the idea of having someone inside his head, telling him what to do from within. He was no one's puppet. He was the only person in control of himself. No one else. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't.

'It's your dream, do it however you like.' The butler chuckled, 'Just make sure you pay no attention to what she says to you, so kill her as soon as you see her. I would also tell you not to be seduced by her womanly assets, but in your case I doubt that will be a problem…'

'And what is _that _supposed to mean, Sebastian?' He asked foully through gritted teeth.

'My lord, it's not like you have any particular interest in woman. Even though you at that age, not once have you looked upon a woman and thought of her in that way. Take Lady Elizabeth, for example. The very thought of kissing her displeases you greatly, and so you never have, even though she has given you the opportunity on multiple occasions. Perhaps you are more fond of the opposite se-'

'Shut up, Sebastian, that's none of your business!' He growled. His cheeks had become so red in colour that he could put even the brightest tomato to shame. Sebastian had to place his gloved hand over his mouth in order to stop himself from laughing. His eyes, though, still gave it away.

'There is no need to be embarrassed, my lord.' Sebastian snickered, 'being a demon I am attracted to both women _and _men. Gender and sexuality are not an issue for me. Although, it must be said that I much prefer male's, their bodies are far more _delicious_, and as for the feeling you get when you-'

'ALRIGHT, Sebastian! I don't need to hear any more of this!'

'My apologies, young master.' He said, suddenly looking directly into Ciel's bright blue eye, gaining the Earl's full attention. 'But, please understand that you can talk to me about things like this. I will not make fun of you.' There was a tone of sincerity in the butler's voice that made Ciel believe him completely. He usually did talk to Sebastian about everything, too. After all, he was the only one he trusted in this god-forsaken world. However, Ciel feared that if he did speak to his butler about this, he would end up pouring his emotions into him, telling him how much he loved him and needed him and wanted him all to himself. He would not allow himself to look like such a fool. Especially when the feeling was not mutual.

'I don't need to talk about that.' He said awkwardly, keeping his stupid thoughts to himself.

'You did say you liked me being more affectionate. Is making sure you are comfortable with yourself not affectionate?' The butler asked sweetly, slowly leaning down towards the flustered Earl and taking his hot face into his hand, tilting it gently towards him. He then started to softly stroke his thumb across Ciel's smooth cheek. Sebastian's deep brown eyes refused to leave the Earl's ocean blue one. He then bent his face dangerously close to the Ciel's, who shivered as he felt his warm breath against his lips. Ciel backed away immediately, aggressively batting away Sebastian's hand. _What the hell is this all about?!_

'Look, this isn't the time to discuss this!' Ciel shouted, resisting the urge to slap his butler around the face for touching him so intimately. _Does your arrogance know no end, you bastard? Why must you make this so difficult for me?_

He continued, 'Make an appointment with that woman for three o'clock and prepare our bags. Let's get this over with.'

'Yes, my lord.' Sebastian agreed, his seductive gaze still locked with Ciel's angered one. The butler's eyes seemed to be telling him something, but Ciel could not figure out what. Did Sebastian really want to talk about the Earl's sexuality that badly? It wasn't as though he was truly interested. He was merely playing a role to which he had been assigned. It's just that, now, his objectives have changed a bit due to Ciel's growing age. After all, it was Sebastian's job to ensure Ciel's wellbeing, be it physical or mental. It had nothing to do with real care.

A wave of sadness hit the young Earl. He felt that if he carried on this way with Sebastian without at least telling him _something_ about how he truly felt, his own sorrow would drown him. But, of course, that was not an option. He could never tell Sebastian. What good would come from it? His feelings were pointless and absurd. Sebastian was a demon incapable of any feeling other than hunger and malice.

What made it worse, though, was that for a moment he had thought that Sebastian's eyes were trying to lure him into kiss. But that was just the Ciel's false hope.

Wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

_'While he doesn't like to watch others struggle, Raum often let it happen so they may overcome their situation on their own. He plays around with his words to keep others guessing and, if anything, Raum promotes thinking for yourself.'_

* * *

><p>Ciel stared blankly out of the small window of the moving carriage, watching the trees and bushes flutter in the light wind. It was a bright day, incredibly sunny and warm. Small sheep were wandering across the open fields, grazing at the rich green grass. Ciel averted his eyes to the rocky road below, feeling every small bump they caused the carriage to make as it strolled on. They had been on the move for almost two hours now, and every second irked him.<p>

'I still don't like this.' He said after a while, turning his gaze towards Sebastian sitting opposite him. 'What happens if I can't kill it?'

'I can assure you that it will be an easy task. All you have to do is imagine yourself stabbing her through the heart, and then it's done, just as we talked about.'

'You make it sound easy, Sebastian, but I am not a demon like you. This _thing _will be inside my head, telling me to kill myself, and you expect me to just stab it with my mind? How exactly is that an easy task?' The earl glowered, digging his nails into the brown leather seat. _That blasted demon doesn't care one bit about the danger I'm about to put myself in! An easy task, he says. Tch. _

As the Earl usually did in circumstances such as this, Ciel was using anger to hide his fears and concerns. In truth, he was terrified at the thought of having a demon inside of him, controlling and manipulating his mind for whatever twisted purpose it may have. Of course, Ciel already knew how it felt to be controlled, to feel restricted, to feel trapped. After months of receiving abuse beyond the imaginable, and unbearable torment that left him weak and helpless, the Earl was well aware of what he was letting himself in for. He had no intention, though, of letting the demon have that kind of power of him. Never again would _anyone_, human or demon, make him feel that way again. That is why he would kill the thing as soon as the opportunity arrived. He would not give it time to take hold his free will.

Sebastian's voice drew Ciel back from his raging thoughts by saying, 'If I thought that this was a task you were incapable of handling, I would not let you risk your life to complete it. You know that, my lord. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I let my master walk into the face of danger unprepared?'

Ciel thought about this for a long moment. True as his words may be, Ciel still felt troubled. 'I know you're right, but the idea of that thing being inside my head is most unnerving. I do not like to be controlled. You know that, I'm sure.' He paused and faced out of the window again, staring up the drifting clouds. 'And…what if you can't get me out again?'

Sebastian stared at Ciel concernedly, raising an eyebrow as if he could not comprehend what the Earl had just said. 'Pardon, my lord?'

'What if you can't get me out of the dream?' he asked again. 'You won't be with me, so how will you know if I need help or not? I'll be all alone with that demon inside of my head, and you won't…'

A devilish smile spread across Sebastian's face, a humorous tone to his voice. 'Don't be ridiculous, young master. I would never leave you alone. This woman does her sleep hypnosis in her own bedroom, so I will be right by your side as it happens. I will not let any harm come to you. I am here to protect you, as always.'

Ciel suppressed a smile. How he loved knowing that Sebastian was there for him, that he could protect him from anything, no matter what. The words always left his heart feeling melty and warm; and they were words he heard often, too. Did that make them more meaningful?

_It's all because of the contract, it's all because of the contract…. _The irritating voice inside his head reminded him.

The Earl let out a frustrated sigh. Once again he had hurt his own damned feelings by reading too far into Sebastian's actions and words. He was doing that far too often. No matter how many times he told himself _it's all because of the contract, _he still allowed himself to believe there was more to it. But there wasn't. There never would be. There never could be.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, the demon butler who was oblivious to his inner thoughts that made his heart ache. His only reply was, 'See that it doesn't.'

* * *

><p>Before long, the carriage came to halt beside a wide, weather-worn wooden fence. Ciel stepped out, placing his walking stick on the ground to steady himself, and observed his surroundings. The house, or rather, the mansion, was extravagant in appearance. With a traditional Victorian style, it was layered with white painted pillars and lengthy windows that surrounded the whole mansion. The view from inside must have been spectacular, because overshadowing the mansion was a deep, flourishing forest. There was an eerie feel about it, though. It was too dark, too quiet. A mist seemed to pour though the leaves and onto the ground, covering it like a sheet of ash. One question sprung to the Earl's mind: How could a mere sleep therapist afford such a grand place?<p>

The Earl swung open the crooked gate and walked up the stone path, Sebastian only two steps behind. The grass and weeds were long overdue a cut, they twisted and twirled around the path in a scattered mess, leaving Ciel to wonder why the woman had not hired a gardener to take care of the greenery around the place. It was not as though she was penniless, apparently. The garden would be beautiful if the unkempt bushes were cut away, the grass was shortened, and rose bushes were planted around the fence. Ciel thought it lucky that Finny was not here, he would be truly offended to see a garden with such promise in a state of utter neglect.

As the Earl approached, he knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door and waited on the wide stone steps. Shortly after, the door creaked slowly open to reveal their target. Indeed the woman was very beautiful, her blonde hair curled all the way down to her hips, and her amethyst eyes shone brightly even in the dull light that surrounded them. She batted her long, black eyelashes and leered out of the door, pushing her chest out with an obvious intent and placing her hands innocently behind her back. She turned to Sebastian and her eyes twinkled with a lustrous demeanor. 'Can I help you, sir?' she smiled, showing all of her perfect pearly teeth.

Ciel glared at the woman as he filled with rising jealousy. _Stop doing that to my butler. _

However, much to Ciel's enjoyment the butler seemed unfazed by her subtle advances. Ignoring her clearly out-pushed chest, he said coldly, 'I believe you can. We have an appointment for 3 o'clock with Miss Karla Brandt for the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, about his nightmares.'

'Ah, yes, that is me! I have been expecting you. Please, come inside. I will talk with you more about this.' Her English was passable, the Earl would give her that, although her accent was still quite strong.

The woman widened the door to allow the two to enter, signalling for them to follow her inside. Ciel did not like the way she walked. She was all hips and legs as she strolled through the corridor, and neither he nor Sebastian could tear their eyes away from her round behind. _Honestly, is this the best she can do to try and attract my butler? He is a _Phantomhive_ butler, and he will not be so easily fooled, you damned demon._

Jealously had hit him again, he concluded. He did his best to ignore it, but Ciel could not help but hate the woman more with every sleek step she took. It was not his business whether Sebastian was interested or not, of course. After all, Ciel knew that Sebastian had been with other women before in order to get information. The Earl tried not to think about those occasions, though. He did not need the imagery. And besides, he was supposed to be getting over Sebastian, so he knew full well that he should not let things like this bother him.

And yet…

'Please, have a seat. I will go and get drinks. I will be back in a minute.' She gestured towards the couch and shut the living room door behind her, secluding Sebastian and Ciel from the rest of the house. Ciel reluctantly took a seat on the long leather couch, whilst Sebastian browsed around the room, picking up the odd object here and there as he went, examining each one in detail.

It was a simple room filled with complicated objects. The walls, pale in colour, had a somewhat floral pattern that worked well with the ornate furniture placed about the seemingly large room. A glass table cantered the room, with silver curls lacing its legs and two cushioned chairs to match. Cabinets of the same design sat in the corner beside white-curtained windows. Inside the cabinets were some very peculiar items: bottles filled with murky coloured liquid, used and old-looking parchments written in a language unknown to the young Earl, a small selection of stained knives, and more bottles filled with what looked like parts of dead animals. Frogs, rats, snakes, Ciel did not want to look at the others, nor did he want to think about why they were there.

What Ciel also noticed, though, was a large and obvious painting of Karla. She was completely nude against a plain black background, with only red, misty clouds covering the bit's Ciel did not care to see. The grin slapped across her face was wide and inviting, daring the onlooker to imagine the promiscuous portrait with the red clouds removed. Ciel found himself glaring again.

Sebastian picked up a strange looking vase, symbols and patterns danced around the blue porcelain in a unique and delicate way, looking somewhat otherworldly. 'You seem rather flushed, young master. Are you nervous still?' The butler asked musingly.

_Shit, he's noticed. _'I-I'm fine, the anticipation is bothering me, that's all. I just want to get it over with.' _So we can get away from that wretched woman who is trying to seduce you so. Not that I'm jealous. I just don't like her. _

'I do not blame you for being nervous. But please have faith in yourself, I know you can do this. You have faced worse trepidations than this, after all. And besides,' he placed the vase delicately back onto the wooden shelf, focusing his attention on Ciel, 'with me next to you, you have nothing to fear, my lord.'

'I know that.'

A few minutes later, Karla entered the room carrying three cups of strong-smelling tea and placed them onto the glass table, sitting opposite the two in one of her delicately crafted chairs. Sebastian sat down beside the Earl, who flinched as their knees brushed against each other accidently. It was not necessary for Sebastian to sit so close to Ciel, but perhaps he was just being cautious. They were not exactly in a safe positon.

'So then.' Karla said, picking up her tea and taking a long sip, her eye's flirting with Sebastian as they scanned his body up and down. 'Tell me about the dreams Lord Phantomhive has been having.'

'They are not dreams, rather, they are nightmares.' He replied, his face firm and serious. 'They reoccur most nights, and so he has been unable to sleep. It has become a serious problem, as you might have guessed.' He turned to Ciel, 'my lord, why don't explain to Miss Karla the events within the nightmares?' Sebastian nodded towards the Earl, awaiting a response. Karla's eyes fixated on Ciel, although they seemed far less interested in him than they did Sebastian.

'Well, it is as my butler said.' he replied, trying not to frown as he spoke. 'They reoccur most nights, and are always the same. In the first, I am trapped in a cage, screaming for help. I am surrounded by people, their faces hidden by masks, and they are taunting me. Laughing. A demon comes to my aid and releases me from the cage at the cost of my promised soul. Then I fall into the second dream. I am in hell, surrounded by fire. Demons are everywhere, grouping around me. There is one particular demon that I notice every time. He has the head of a crow, the body of a man. He reaches out to me with clawed hands. He tells me he wants to eat my-' Ciel's words tangle in his throat, leaving him unable to finish his sentence. The images of that demon creature flash before him: sharp teeth, beady eyes, a reaching hand.

'Young master?' Sebastian shook Ciel lightly by the shoulder, knocking him out of his state of shock. As the butler spoke, though, Ciel could still see the demon in the back of his mind. Waiting.

'I see that they are most worrying.' Karla said plainly. 'I apologise if it troubles you to speak of it out loud, but it is important for me to know as much detail as possible.' She took another sip of her tea, her sympathy clearly fake. 'I can assure you that my remedies will rid you of these nightmares permanently.'

Sebastian eyed the woman questioningly, not an ounce of trust was shown in his face or in his tone. 'And how will you do that, exactly?' he asked, rubbing Ciel's back with smooth, repetitive strokes to calm him down. The Earl was still a little dazed and shaking slightly, but it was no longer because of the demon of his nightmares.

'Oh,' she smiled with the toothiest grin the Earl had seen her use so far, 'I will take you into my room and explain everything there. Please don't be alarmed, though, but some say my methods are a little _extreme.'_


End file.
